Pete in Between
by Chibi-girl
Summary: This is a story about Pete, a guy who is torn between Slytherin and Gryffindor. What happens to him when the Sorting Hat can't decide which house he should be in and picks *both* Slytherin and Gryffindor. Read on and find out.


Pete In Between

Pete In Between

Chapter 1: Preparing For School

Peter Wingle was normal as a young wizard could be. He wasn't famous like the legend Harry Potter, no curse scars on him thank-you-very-much (although he had a scar on his left leg from riding his broomstick).

He lived in a normal house of five. He had a mom, dad, two sisters, and him. It was normal and I have to admit uneventful. Well Pete was eleven (His birthday on the third of April), and already got his letter for Hogwarts. His two sisters Holly and Marilee (one year apart Holly being younger) were excited about it. "Just wait till you see the Slytherin common room, you'll love it!" Marilee said.

"What makes you think he's going to be in _Slytherin,_" Holly said with a hint of disgust.

You see it was fate that the two Wingle sisters were put in two different houses, especially the rivals Gryffindor and Slytherin. The hatred to put it frankly had swelled and now they barely even speak to each other. The teachers knew that too and they didn't pair people from different houses together as much. It carried on with the sisters too but they were nicer to each other at home. At school, people didn't even think the other had a sister and both were happy at that. 

"Gryffindor?" Marilee belted out a laugh. "You _must _be kidding, Gryffindor's even worse than Hufflepuff," she said.

Peter sighed and exited the room before they got their wands into it. For him it'd be a relief if he was put in Hufflepuff, after all, his parents was in Hufflepuff. "Peter dear, get ready were going to Diagon Alley," his mom said looking for the Floo powder.

Peter went into his room put on his blue shirt and khakis. He looked at himself in his mirror. He had grayish-dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

"Looking good," the mirror commented.

Pete managed a weak smile. His sister Holly dubbed it "Sourpuss smile." He couldn't see why though.

"Peter are you ready?" his mom called from outside the room.

"Yes, mom."

*****

"Mom?" Pete asked as they were sitting down sipping milkshakes.

"Yes," she replied taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"How do you get put into a house…at Hogwarts I mean," he asked.

His mom looked surprised. It was the last question that she would think Pete would ask. Then she smiled. "You'll know when you get there dear,"

When you're a person who's torn between two houses and you're kind of, well really nervous about what's going to happen, that wasn't a good sign.

Would there be a test? Would he have to choose? The latter he thought would be worse.

*****

Finally the day that he would get on the train to Hogwarts came. Marilee had woke him up early, and he was still half-asleep. Even though he looked ready, all dressed in his robes and hair combed, he would give all the galleons in the world just to go back to sleep and forget the whole thing.

At the platform Nine and Three Quarters, the three children had said all their goodbyes to their mom and were ready to get on the train. Holly had seen her friend Natalie and went off with her to one of the carriages. Marilee had already left with her prefect boyfriend, and they were at the especially reserved.

He was walking towards a seat when he bumped into a girl. "Sorry," he said hastily getting up and walking to a seat. Not much later, a boy holding a gray cat sat down next to him. Pete smiled weakly. "Hello," the boy said. "I'm Christopher,"

"Pete, nice to meet you," Pete said.

Christopher had black hair in a ponytail and green eyes. He looked older than an eleven-year-old Pete thought looking at him. He also looked so cool and in control. Just as Pete was thinking that. Christopher said. "I kind of feel homesick, I've never been this far without my parents before,"

Peter nodded with understanding. He'd rather be home. "You have any idea how they put people in houses?" Pete found himself asking.

Christopher had no idea and told him that although he wanted to be in Gryffindor ("My parents will go mad if I wasn't").

He asked Pete, but Pete shrugged. "What would happen if you ended in Slytherin," Pete asked.

Christopher was a very open minded boy and was reluctant to believe all the rumors about Slytherin, which was a rare and very good for him. "I dunno, I'll guess it'll be okay," he said shrugging.

His cat purred as he scratched its head.

Pete looked out of the window, watching the houses go by as the train made its journey to Hogwarts.


End file.
